Family is the Same
by a little girl blue
Summary: Inzuka Megumi is an illusive figure who holds enormous place in Hana's life as her older sister who vanished with Papa years ago. When a letter arrives from him out of the blue, she's determined to find out her and the truth of why Papa and her left.
1. Chapter 1

**Family is the Same**

**Pilot:**

**The Letter**

* * *

"Oi, Kaa-san, there's some kind of letter here for you!" her son yelled. Tsume turned to see her son, Kiba, holding a manila envelope. He gave her the letter, then grabbed the seat next to her at the table. Tsume read the return address and widened her eyes. Quickly she opened up the envelope and began to read.

She read it once, twice, three times, and them slammed it down. She grabbed the envelope and upended it. Three photos came out and Tsume studied all three carefully, a tender look on her face. Then suddenly irritated, she slammed the pictures down and stomped outside.

Curious, Kiba looked at the pictures, studying them as his mother had done. In the first photo was a girl about two years younger than him, at about eight. She had bushy hair like Kaa-san, and the same amber eyes. Something about her reminded him of Hana. The second photo was of the same girl, only she was about thirteen. She looking at someone, and so the picture caught her at an angle. The last picture was of the girl at about Hana's age, eighteen, or so. Intrigued, he began to read the letter. Maybe that would explain who she was.

* * *

_ Dear Tsume,_

_ How have you been? Missed me? I know you have sweetie. Probably went out and fucked every mutt in sight till you got pregnant and was forced to remember your responsibilities. You never change, do you?_

_ Megumi has grown up wonderfully… without you. She doesn't even remember you. She didn't need the damn ninja shit. However, her chakra did start to manifest and so did receive some useful training._

_ I sent this to remind you that I don't give a shit about you or that little mutt your still claim is mine. But I figured since you went through the labor to give me my little girl, you deserve to know how she's been. _

_ Enjoy life,_

_James Granger_

_ P.S. her name is now Hermione. There are three pictures in the envelope_

_

* * *

_

The eight year old was confused. Did he actually have another sister? It had alway been just him and Hana. Just that second, she walked into the room. He didn't think Hana knew, so he gave her the paper and the pictures. She read it three times, just like Kaa-san had. But unlike Kaa-san, she began to cry. She didn't make any noises, but the tears continued to fall.

"Megumi-neechan..." she whispered, before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

Kiba began panicking, and ran outside to find someone to help her. Kiba didn't really know what was going on, but he knew he hated ames Granger for doing this to his mother and sister.

* * *

**So i decided to try my hand at a crossover. And i decided to go a little out there and make Hermione the focus. And have her related to the Inuzukas. Watcha think.**

**I took this up because of a challenge from... Damn cant remember the name right now, but i'll get back to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Family is the Same

Chapter 1: A Dream Like A Far Off Memory

_The two girls were young perhaps, five or six years old, and were busy making daisy chains. At first glance, the two appeared unrelated and completely opposite. The young girl on the left was slightly tanned with a brown, bushy, almost spiky afro. She made her chain quickly, efficiently and with purpose. every now and then she stopped what she was doing to check the other girl's work. If she found the work satisfactory she smiled and continued her worked and if not, she gently corrected what was being done._

_The second girl was a great deal quieter and contained than the other girl. Her skin a fair bit lighter the other girl's skin and her black hair fell like a curtain down her shoulders. She made her chain slowly and painstakingly, often stopping for it to be examined by the other girl. When she did the chain right, a smile adorned her lips and when she messed up, the smile remained but became edged with determination._

_If one looked closer, they would see that the two girls were quite similar. They both had golden-brown eyes that sparkled with warmth and happiness. Their lips were the same, pink, with a full upper lip and slightly smaller bottom one. They both had small button noses. And once one looked past their obvious differences, one saw that they were built the exact same way._

_Situated half a mile away from the two girls was a collection of twenty or thirty houses. From the house closest to the girl one could faintly hear yelling coming from it. Suddenly, the door burst open and a man began to run toward the two girls. He reached them and scooped up the brown haired girl. She struggled against his hold, reaching for the darker haired girl. The darker haired girl sat, seemingly frozen in fear or shock._

_Out of the house came a frantic looking woman who looked like an older, darker skinned version of the girl in the man's arms. Her eyes flashed with fear. She was breathing heavily. Her hands twitched slightly at what she saw._

"_J-James... what are you doing?" she asked hoarsely. "J-Just put 'er down... Th-There's no reason to do anything rash..."_

"_We're leaving!" 'James' snarled. "Me and my daughter."_

"_Damn it, Hana is your daughter! Just look at her!"_

"_There's no way in hell that's my child!"_

"_I swear, she's yours!"_

"_Why the hell should I believe you? Once a cheater always a cheater!" The woman gasped and seemed at a loss for words. "What, you think I didn't know? I know about them... all of them. Hana is not my child!"_

_The air seemed to seep out of the woman. Her eyes began to tear up and her mouth began to move but no words came out. She stretched her arms out as if to grab them, but the man back._

"_I-I'm sorry James! Please don't leave. Please, please, please don't leave us. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"_

"_Shut up. I don't want to hear it. We're leaving."_

_Finally, the two little girls seemed to realize that something was terribly wrong. The light haired one began to struggle in the man's arms. He held her close, but she continued to struggle._

"_Megumi-nee! Papa! Don't go! Please don't go!" the other child yelled, stumbling on her feet to run after the man when her grabbed hold of her._

_The woman held on to the little girl, who struggled, reaching for the lighter haired girl. Finally the lighter haired girl let out a scream._

"_HANA!"_

"Ouch!"

Hermione groaned in pain, holding the back of her head. Her head was ringing with the cries of 'Megumi-nee' and 'Hana'. Cursing violently, she kicked her legs free of the sheets. Rubbing her head, she finally managed to get free of the sheet.

She stood up, wide awake. She shook her head to clear it and stalked out her room into her kitchen. She began to prepare tea. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only five thirty. She scowled. She had only been able to sleep for about three hours.

Sitting down at the table she did her breathing exercises, trying to calm herself down. Over the past few months, she had found herself becoming easily irritable. When Ron had asked her yesterday whether or not she was pregnant, she had practically bitten his head off. Not because he was being rude either- she had been wondering the same thing herself- but just because he was in her space. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed in frustration.

She jumped in surprise when the kettle whistled. Shaking her head, she poured the hot water into her cup. As she waited for the tea to seep, she thought back to her dream. Usually she could barely remember any dreams she had, but she could recall everything about this particular dream, down to the smells and the feel of the wind.

And it had felt so real, so painful, almost like an actual memory. She shook her head. Perhaps the vivacity of the dream had to do with whatever was causing her moodiness. Unbidden, her eyes drifted to the pregnancy test she had bought the day before. It was entirely possible she was pregnant, considering that they rarely used protection anymore.

Shaking her head, she sipped her tea and smiled. Perfect. She Sat quietly, sipping the tea slowly for the better part of an hour. When she was done, she grabbed the test and went to the bathroom. After all, the one thing she despised over all else was not knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched him silently for close to five minutes before she went to the table. He was completely relaxed, lounging in the chair as if he owned the place. Of course, since he actually _did_ own the place, she supposed he could act the way he did. He wore jeans and a tee shirt, attire he only wore around her.

"So glad you decided to finally join me" he drawled lazily. "I thought you would stand there forever."

"Well, I thought I'd get my drooling in before we began to talk. After all, I like to sound coherent when I speak."

"Oh? And here I thought you liked speaking in tongues. "

She laughed softly, reaching out to hold his hand. He gripped hers and she smiled at him. She had fallen in love with this beautiful, handsome man during her last year at school. She and his best friend had been Head Boy and Girl, and they had met then.

He kissed her hand softly and stared at her with complete adoration. She began to flush, his gaze warming her. They sat quietly for a few minutes before she spoke.

"So... Why'd you ask me to come here?"

"I have a gift for you," he said, sliding a long velvet box across the table to her. "I wanted to give you it where we wouldn't be hounded by the press. I won't be here for your birthday, so I wanted to give it to you now."

"Aww, thanks."

She opened the box and gasped. Instead of a necklace, there was an engagement ring, gold with a small sapphire on it. She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Will you marry me Miss Granger?" he asked, a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Of course I will idiot." she whispered. She began to cry softly. He looked panicked.

"Hold up, aren't you happy?" he asked panicked. He didn't know how to deal with tears.

"No, it just I'm really hormonal right now."

"Oh... but I thought that time of the month wasn't for another couple of weeks?"

"Its not... Blaise, I'm pregnant."


End file.
